The First Hogwarts Year With Percy Jackson Option 2
by Percabet101
Summary: This is another version of my book Harry's First Year Along With Percy. Same plot different action. I didn't know which one would be the better version. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Introduction

Percy

"Ok, why are we going to a school named after a pig disease?" I ask.

"Harry Potter needs protection," Chiron answers clearly.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Annabeth curiously asks.

"One of the powerful wizards in the wizard world," Chiron answers again just as clear.

"Oh. So, when do we leave and how do we get there?" I question.

"You leave when you are all packed and you get there by Dumbledore's people. Dumbledore is a wizard counterpart of me," Chiron says,"Also, Nico, Thalia, Jason, and Piper will join you."

"Let's pack!" Annabeth shrieks.

We walked together until we came across the U shaped cabins, so we split up to pack. When I stroll in I notice an IM ( Iris Message). On the other side was a nose less man.

The noss less man says," Hello Percy Jackson."

"Who are you?" I say.

"You don't know me?" he says offened.

"No. Should I know you?" I answer.

"I'm LORD VOLDEMORT!" Voldemort screams.

"HAHAHAHA! You are named after moldy shorts." I laugh.

"NO. Vold-e-mort."Voldemort sounds out his name.

"BYE!" I say loydly before ending the IM.


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. PM ( private message) me for things you would like added to my story or my other story. Now ENJOY!*

Chapter 2

Voldemort

"So?" I question,"How did I do?"

"Wonderfully sir," my minion Wormtail responds as expected.

"Really?" I ask.

"Truely," he answers.

"Now we need an infiltrator in Hogwarts," I state.

"I know who we can send!" Wormtail exclaims.

"Who?" I ask.

"My neice Ariana Triffal," Charlie tells.

"Do you think you know what house she would be in ?" I question again.

"Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, I think," he answer again.

"Well, contact her!" I order.

"On it," he replies.

Annabeth

"They're here!" Thalia exclaims.

We start to run towards Thalia, Nico, Piper, and Jason with our bags.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Annabeth," I welcome the man.

"I'm Percy. This is Nico, Piper, Thalia, and Jason. How are we going to get to Hogwarts, bus?" Percy introduces with questions.

"First we will use our brooms to the train station. Then, by train. After that, we walk on a carriage to get us to Hogwarts." one of them explained.

"Let's go," Nico stats in a hustle.

*Line Break*

Once I walk in I'm amazed. I see amazing pillars and noncolorful rains.

"Let's get tickets," Jason interuptes my thoughts.

"Okay," I respond as we start to walk over to the booth.

"We need six tickets for station nine and three-fourths?" one of the men speak.

"Okay. Here are your tickets," the booth man says.

As we walk away I ask,"Nine and three-fourths?"

"Sprint into that pillar and a train will be on the magical side," a diferent one of the men respond.

"Okay," Percy says as if they are looney.

Almost one secound later I see Percy run through the wall! I follow next and everyone else follows me. On the other side we try to find a 'cabin' to sit in. We find one after a minute of wondering and enter.

*OOOOH a cliffhanger. I will publish another chapter tomorrow or later:)*


	3. The Flight

*I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter*

Harry

After the six of them ask to join us in out 'cabin' I felt great power walking in. I think everyone that walked in was older than me.

"Thanks for letting us sit here. My name is Annabeth,"the blonde girl Annabeth thanks.

"My name is Harry and these are my friends Hermione and Ron,"I say pointing to my friends as I say their name.

"Well, my name is Percy and these are my friends Thalia, Jason, Nico, Piper, and Annabeth," Percy ackwardly said.

They sat down and talk.

"Oh, before I forget I warn you we are all ADHD and dyslexsia," Percy warned.

Oh, thanks," I say astonished.

After our six hour ride I truely knew what ADHD was. In the first hour everyone was jumpy. Percy and Annabeth fell asleep. In the secound hour they woke up to Nico and Thalia arguing about something unimportant. In the third hour Jason and Piper fell asleep and Nico stood in the corner facing Percy who was in deep conversation with Annabeth. I think he said something about two **WARS! **In the fourth hour Piper woke up and just sat there thinking about something, Percy went to the restroom, Annabeth talked with Thalia, and Nico woke Jason up. In the fifth hour Jason and Nico fought with words for fun, Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia talked about boys, I think, and Percy just sat there doing nothing except twidle(playing with hands) his hands for an hour. And now, we are all talking how are first year will hopfully be.

"We are also going to be first years," Annabeth told.

The train stops and we step out with our stuff. I notice they don't have that many things with them.

*Sorry for the short chapter the way I wrote it before thinking of typing it was shorter so... PM me if you have any suggestions:)*


	4. Chapter 4

*I don't own anything popular*

Percy

I step out to see a **lot **of stores. Since we all have to get supplies we decide to go shopping together.

"Let's get our wands first," Harry suggests.

"Okay," we all agree.

We follow Harry to a shop and the keeper seems to know we are demigods by the way he is acting. Since he seems to know we are demigods he knows to not give us away.

He just says,"Who's first?"

Everyone looks at me.

"I guess I'll go first," I offer annoyed.

So, I walk up to him and he gives me a small stick sorry, wand. He says to flick it so I flick it. Quite a few papers, all the papers, fly away. He hands me another st- wand and another and another and another and another until he hands me one that is made of seaweed and is 17 inches(43.18 centimeters). We do this wand picking for one and a half more hours! We finally finish after Annabeth recieved a 16 and a half inch(41.91 centimeters) owl feather core wand.

"Thanks," I tell the keeper as we walk out being the last one in there.

"Good luck," he tells me.

"Again, thanks,"Annabeth and I tell him.

Annabeth

We stroll to the other stores get our stuff and leave. So, we leave with all of our stuff.

"Now where do where we go?" I ask.

"A hotel," Hermione responds,"We still have to wait for tomorrow to go to Hogwarts."

"We will follow you there," Percy answers for us.

We follow Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the hotel and ask for two rooms. Percy, Nico, Harry, Jason,and Ron in one room and Hermione, Piper, and I in the other. Basically boys in one room girls in the other. We split off and go in our rooms. I place my bag on the ground next to my bed and lay on the bed to fall asleep and succed.

Harry

We get in the hotel room and Percy and I will share a bed, Nico and Jason will share a bed and Ron gets his own bed. I put my stuff by the bed and I watch to see what the others are doing. I see Percy go to our bed and crash on his half of the bed. Nico puts his stuff down and talks to Jason who is putting his stuff down and talks with Nico. Ron puts his stuff down and comes over to me and asks what I'm doing.

"I want to see what they do," I tell.

"I wouldn't stare," Ron suggested,"We should just go to sleep."\

"Yeah,"I agree.

So I go next to Percy and hear him mumble stuff. Something about tarter sauce or something.I fall asleep within ten seconds.

Hermione

In the girls room there is three beds. We decided we each get one. We all put our stuff next to our bed. I see Annabeth just immediatly goes to sleep. Piper on the other hand tries to start a conversation with me. I doesn't work. I decide to follow Annabeth's example and go to sleep.


	5. To Hogwarts

*I don't own anything that is famous. :(*

Harry

Right after we woke up we had breakfast, checked out, and we are now on our way to the cariages to get to Hogwarts. Nico, Thalia, and Percy look like they are going to be sick when they realize that they have to fly there.

"The horses look a little weird," Nico says.

The others agree with him except Ron and Hermione.

"You guys see the horses?"Ron asked worried and amazed.

"Yeah, don't you guys?" Percy responds worried.

"You can only see them if you have seen death," Hermione tells them.

"Oh," they all say sheepishly.

"Let's just get on," Annabeth commands.

"How about Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Piper go on one carriage and the rest of us on the other carriage?" Annabeth suggests.

We split off again and go in the carriages.

*Line Break time lapse is the ride to Hogwarts*

Once I step out I see Thalia, Percy, and Nico ready to kiss the ground. They must **really hate** flying. Jason looks sad that we aren't flying any more and Piper and Annabeth just look normal actually. Annabeth went over to the three and comforts them. After about three minutes they look better and we leave. We walk for one minute until we are with all the other first years. We meet up with them just in time to hear Dumbledore's speach.

*Line Break time of speach*

Now we are going to be sorted. (I am going to skip every one else where I'm not typing for ten years. I will just do them alpabetically.) Chase, Annabeth.


	6. Chapter 6

*I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter do remeber somethings have a purpose on where they are (hint, Hint!)*

Annabeth

I'm first. I don't know whether to be worried or excited. I'm walking up right now. I sit down and look at Percy for confidence. I can see he is trying.

"Hello?" I wonder in my head to the hat.

"A demigod, hmm, I won't tell them so you are safe for now. Brave as a Gryfindor, cunning as a Slytherin, honors friendship as a Hufflepuff, and is as smart as a Ravenclaw."hat whispers.

"GRYFFINDOR!"the hat yells aloud.

Nico

"Di'Angelo, Nico"Dumbledore says.

I walk up to the hat and take a 's my turn to be sorted.

"Oh, another , brave, and cunning. Maybe Gryffindor since the brave but you are extremly cunning like a Slytherin."hat says.

"Gryffindor please." I say back in request.

"GRYFFINDOR!"the hat screams aloud just like it did for Annabeth.

Jason

"Grace,Jason." Dumbledore says.

I walk up to the hat and take a seat.

"Brave like a Gryffindor, cunning like a Slytherin, cares about friendship like a Hufflepuff, and is smart like a Ravenclaw. Hmmm. Oh, wait another demigod. Wow! Quite a bit of those now huh?"hat speaks.

"Gryffindor please if you don't mind." I say trying to convince it.

"GRYFFINDOR!" hat yells just like the past two times.

Thalia

"Grace,-"Dumbledore starts.

"Thalia. I don't like my last name and don't want to be called by it," I interupt going up to the hat.

I sit down and the hat talks to me.

"Brave, cunning, and smart,"hat says.

"GRFFINDOR!" hat yells immediatly.

Hermione

"Granger,Hermione."Dumbledore says.

I stroll up to the hat and take a seat.

"What house do you want to be in my dear?" hat says.

"I would like to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw please," I ask the hat niceky.

"GRFFINDOR!" hat yells out one secound later.

Piper

"Mc-"

"I don't like my last name either just call me Piper," I say saving me from humiliation.

"Okay, Piper," Dumbledore says agreeing.

I stroll up to the hat and sit down.

"Brave, cunning when need be, smart, and cares about friendship. Wait, demigod number four." hat says

"Hi I would like to be in Grffindor please," I charm it.

"GRYFFINDOR!" hat shrieks.

Harry

"Potter, Harry," Dumbledore says.

I walk up to the seat and sit waiting to hear a hat in my head.

"Hello. Brave, loyal, no cunning, and somewhat Ravenclaw."hat welcomingly like says.

"Hi I would like to be in Gryffindor with my friends," I question poelitly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" hat shrieks.

Ron

"Weasly, Ron," Dumbledore says his famous line again.

I walk up to the hat hoping I will get in Gryffindor like the others. Strangly Percy hasn't went ?

"Hi." hat welcomes.

"Hi. Don't you talk about what my traits are or something?" I ask.

"GRYFFINDOR!" hat shrieks two secounds later.

Percy

"Jackson, Percy," Dumbledore says out of order for some reason.

"Umm, sir wasn't I supposed to go before Piper?" I question.

"Yes. Hmmm? Let's get you sorted first and we will talk to the hat later." Dumbledore reassures.

I walk up to the hat and wonder why I am going last.

"Hi demigod!" hat says happy?

"Hi. Why am I going last?" I question some what rudely.

"Well, I just have a feeling of something," hat says,"Brave, cunning, smart, and loyal. All equal. Hmmmmmm?"

"GR, no SL, no RA, no HU no hm." hat stummbles aloud,"HELP!"

"Percy, this has never happened before. I guess I will have to sort you," Dumbledore says ackwardly.

"Okay?" I say.

"I will have to put my hands to your head, if you don't mind," Dumbledore tells me.

"Okay, just get it over with please." I say

He puts his hands to my head and everything that has happened since I was twelve flashs through my head little by little. I see the Minotaur, jumping off te St. Louis Arch, Hades, Ares, Olympus, Gabe as a statue, the Sea of Monsters, Thalia come out of the tree, Nico and Bianca, Annabeth taken, Atlas, Calypso, the Labrinth, Luke in the Labrinth, Kronos, Annabeth and I becoming a couple, waking up and Lupa, Camp Jupiter, Alaska, falling down the glacier, seeing the Argo II, defeating all the monsters on the way to Rome, falling into Tarterus, Lamia(curse givers couldn't remeber name), final battle with Damesian and Bob, defeating Gaea,and coming here.

"Wow. That is a lot to live through. I feel bad for you." he whispers trying to hold back tears at what I have went through.

"Well, I say you could be in, clearly, any house,"he says," It is your choice."

"I choose Gryffindor," I say proudly.

I walk to the cheering table trying to hold back the memeries that I just went through along with tears. Annabeth sees I just went through a bit of hard stuff and comforts me.

"It's alright. Shhhh. It will be alright. It's okay, I see you, shhhhhhh,"I hear her say for a minute or two.

I feel that everyone is looking at me. I don't know what to do since I don't like the attention. I notice Annabeth sees my uncomfort.

She says," What are you looking at?"

Everyone looks away except my friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.


	7. What just happened?

*I don't own anything popular. Oh I forgot to mention that if I get ten reviews byu Christmas I will create an extra special for all of you in the next chapter that is near Christmas.*

Harry

I'm amazed that we all were sorte into Gryffindor. I really wonder Percy went through that the hat couldn't ?

"Hermione?" I ask quitely where only she could here.

"Yeah?" she respondes at the same level.

"Don't you wonder why they are all in Gryffindor?" I question.

"Yes. We could just ask did also see the horses, so I wonder why they could see them. Also, why did Percy need to be sorted by Dumbledore?" Hermione rambles.

"Yeah. I guess we could ask them. What if they are- wait no." I say

"What is it?" Hermione asks me.

"I was going to say what if they are Death Eaters. But Percy mind was seen by Dumbledore so he wouldn't allow them to be here if they are Death Eaters." I answered.

"Okay."Hermione simply answers.

*Short chapter BUT the next one will be long at least 500 words. I swear on the river styx. Thunder.*


	8. Chapter 8

*I'm typing a lot of chapters now because I have the main plot already wriiten but by chapter 10 or 11 maybe 12 these will stop coming out as quick unless I start to write on paper again.*

*Disclaimer= I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter*

Percy

"We could let them know." Annabeth offered

"I know. Did you see the way everyone was looking at us? I felt like a big duffis." I respond

"Yes, I did see, but it doesn't matter. They don't matter. And you aren't a duffis! If you were a duffis then the headmaster wouldn't have had to sort you. No one has ever had there headmaster sort them now have they?" Annabeth asks trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks." I say

"For what?" she asks confused.

"Everything. Being my girlfriend, being with me through Tarterus-" I say

" No. I was the one that made you go through Tarterus." she protests.

"Okay. It was neither of ou fault it was Archne." I negotiate.

"Okay. It was Archne's fault." Annabeth agrees.

"Let's talk about something else." I say.

"Okay. What should we talk about?" Annabeth asks.

"I don't know I thought you would know." I answer.

"Ha ha ha ha. Oh that is funny," Annabeth cuckles.

"I know but seriously what should we talk about?" I ask.

"If we get to the house first how will we get in? I read that you need to know the word to get in the house." Annabeth analizes.

"I don't know we will wait for someone that knows." I answer trying to act as if I was the smarter one.

"Wait if we tell them who we are then aren't we disobeying Chiron about not telling them?" I question.

"Yes, but then we don't have to seem like enimes to them since demigods and wizards/witches aren't exactly on the greatest of terms." Annabeth explained.

" What do you mean?" I ask.

"Demigods were at war with wizard and witches in the past. It was great loss on both sides. The wizards and witches haven't forgiven us but we have them." Annabeth told me while we are waiting.

"Oh." I say dumnfounded.

"We should probably talk about something else since they will be here soon." Annabeth says.

We talk about random things that come up for two minutes and then they arrive.

"Hi." Harry says

"Hi," we respond at once and then laugh.

"What?" Harry asks.

"Nothing. Inside joke." I respond.

"Oh." he replies.

"When will the others get here?" Annabeth asks.

"Umm. Soon, they are about three minutes from here." Harry says.

"Should we go in or wait out here?" I ask.

"I guess we could go in." Harry responds.

"After you since you know the code." Annabeth says.

"Cow Hide," Harry says.

"How did you know the code? We are all first years." I ask as we walk in.

"Well, Dumbledore told me before we came to the Gryffindor Tower." Harry answers.

"Oh," I say

"Hi, guys." Ron says walking in.

"Hey." Annabeth, Harry, and I say.

"Hi guys," Jason, Piper, Nico,and Thalia say one by one.

"Percy, are you okay?" Thalia asks.

"Sorta. I don't know." I respond onestly.

Voldemort

"Is your daughter in Hogwarts yet?" I question Wormtail.

"No. She will be in by tomorrow." Wormtail answers.

"Will she be able to fool Harry and everyone else?" I ask curious.

"I'm pretty sure she can if, **if** she gets into Gryffindor. If she isn't in Gryffindor this will not work,"Wormtail warns.

"If we can get in the camp that I talked to Percy. Then, we will win for sure! Wait! I heard someone say that Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty. We could use this against him by getting someone he dearly loves from his grasp," I plan aloud," Percy I'm coming for you soon."


	9. A surprise for you

*Disclaimer=I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.*

Ariana

"Hi. I'm Ariana. I'm new here, so can you show me around?" I ask Percy Jackson.

"Sure. I'm Percy. This is Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Nico, Thalia, Harry, Hermione, and Ron." Percy said not taking one breath," Follow me."

I followed them inside and he showed me to the Great Hall. The hat didn't look powerful but I knew different.

"Well, good luck!" Percy lucks.

"Welcome. Today since Ariana wasn't able to come yesterday when the rest of us arrived she will be sorted now." Dumbledore says.

I walk up to the hat once he finishes and I sit.

"Hi." it says.

"Hi." I respond.

"Hmmm? You have mch bravery." it starts.

"GRYFFINDOR!" hat screams after two secounds of being on my head.

*What did you think? Please review! I would love to read all of your thoughts about my story weither it is good or bad reviews I want to know what you guys think. Next chapter you might find a twist in the story. :) *


	10. Chapter 10

*I know my chapters seem short but some of them I just can't be longer other wise they seem chapter is extra long with many POV*

*Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter I only own this plot*

Voldemort (Who guessed?)

"No one noticed the IM. She got in Gryffindor," Wormtail updates me.

"Good. They will be ours and Harry Potter will wish he would have died when he was young!" I scream.

Nico

I just saw Ariana be sorted into Gryffindor. I'm still surprised that, well not really, Percy overloaded that hat yesterday. Ariana is a bit kike me whenit comes to apperence since she doesn't have her robes on. She is dressed in a black shirt with combat boots and black jeans. I wonder if I have a sister. Hmmmmmm? Well while I was thinking I didn't notice the schedules being passed out. Now that I notice them I see that I have:

Potions

DADA

Transfigurations

Herbology

History of magic

Charms

Astronomy

I look at everyone else's schedule and they have the exact same figure we are all in Gryffindor so we would have classes together.

Harry

Ariana looked a little dangerous. I still suspect Percy and them are followers of Voldemort. I just wish they would tell us how they are for real.

Percy

I welcomed Ariana, but she seemed kike a spy. I wonder what Voldemort is like. Maybe I should ask Harry. When it's just us I'll ask him.

Piper

Ariana looked like she is a daughter of Hades, but she also looks like she has the heart of Aphrodite. I hope Ariana will turn out to be as good as a friend as Hazel or Annabeth.

Jason

Ariana **seems** nice. I mean she looks like Nico when it comes to apperance, but Nico has had great loss and has done things for love. Back to Ariana. She looks like she is nice but is she? I should get to know her before I judge her. She does look a little overwhelmed.

Annabeth

Ariana seems nice and probably is, but she looks like she is a demigod. Is she? Hmmmm? She looks suspicious. I'll get to know her first and then I can determine whether she is an enemy or friend. Besides, we might have to tell them we are demiods soon. Since they are so suspicious we might just tell the Gryffindors or we might tell the school. Hopefully we keep our cover until the first week is over.

Thalia

My senses were screaming danger and spy when Ariana walked over to us. She looks like a spy, but is she a spy? I will have to figure that out on my own.

Ron

I felt I could trust Ariana when she walked in. Now, she is in our house! I think I'm in love.

Hermione

I am looking from Harry, who looks like he is going to barf, and Ron, who looks in love. Percy looks like he is ... THINKING! The world just changed. I'm kidding. He looks scared of what his thoughts are. Who are they? I really hope they tell us soon.

Ariana

I look at the golden trio. One of them is my target, Harry who looks like he will barf. I look at the other six and I reeber that it will be hard to take down four children of the big three. How can I get in their defences and how will I betray them? All in good time will I get my answers.


	11. He knows!

*Disclaimer= I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter only this plot. Working on this while drinking Hot cocoa!Don't correct if I'm wrong I was struggling on Percy's explanation.*

Harry

"Hi," Ariana says to us.

"Hi," I ackwardly respond.

"So, Percy, umm, how much do you think you'll like this school?" Ariana asks Percy.

"Uh, I think I'll like it, I just hope you-know-who doesn't come after us." Percy responds.

"What do you mean?" Hermione questions.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Ron adds.

"I mean, well, umm, can I talk to you Harry? Alone?" Percy asks.

"Yeah, sure. Guys you wait here." I answer.

We walk away to the Gryffindor Tower.

" What do you mean?" I ask.

"You have to promise, no swear on the River Styx, that you won't tell anyone." Percy said alarmed.

"Ok. I um, I swear on the River Styx that I won't tell anyone,like that?" I respond as told.

"Yeah. Have you heard of the Greek gods and goddess'?" Percy asks.

"Yes?" I say in a questioning voice.

"They are real and are alive. Hecate is the goddess that gives you magic." Percy starts.

I stare at him dumbfounded.

"Before I came here, this weird nose less dude somehow IM ed me." Percy adds.

"Wait, what is IM?" I interupt.

"Iris Message. It is the way we communicate where monsters don't find us." Percy answers.

"Anyway. The nose less guy called himself Lord Voldemort. When we met Ariana I could feel his presence in her. I felt as if she was a spy for Voldemort." Percy continues.

"Voldemort wants me dead." I add.

"Well, when I saw him I saw weird guys with black clothes and white masks in the background." Percy starts again.

"Death Eaters," I add.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Who.. would... want to... eat ...Thantos!" Percy laughs.

"Who's Thantos?" I ask.

"He is the god of death," Percy answers.

"Oh," I say,"Who are the Greek gods and goddess?"

"Zues is god of the skys and god of the gods, Hades is the god of the Underworld, Poseidon is the god of the seas and earthquakes, Athena is the goddess of strategy and smarts, Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty, Ares is the god of war, Hermes is the god of thevies, messeges ect., Hesphestus is the god of forges and blacksmithes, Apollo is the god of poetry, Hera is the goddess of peacock, family, and marrige, Dionosis is the god of wine, Artemis the goddess of archery, Hestia is goddess of warmth, Demeter the goddess of farming I guess,and Persephone the goddess of spring I think." Percy said with taking only one breath,"And a bunch of minor gods and goddess."

"Wow," is all I could get out.


	12. Chapter 12

*I know I published in awhile,but that is because I haven't been feeling so good and I can't think of a way to continue on this yet. I ill start a new story soon because I have some things planned for it already and I want to see which one I will get more engrossed in. Anyway... here is the chapter! If this isn't as good as the others it might be because I am doing this at 3:00 a.m.*

Disclaimer= I don't own anything but the plot in this.

Percy

"Okay. Let me get this straight. You're a half god half human person," Harry reviewed.

"Yes." I responded.

"Half Greek god and half human?"Harry questioned more than stated.

"Yes. You WILL **NOT** tell **anyone **about this,"I recaped.

"Okay." Harry agreed.

"If you do than you will wish hat Voldemort would have kiled you," I told him.

"Why?" Harry questioned worried.

"The River Styx, when you swear something on it you are risking your life on that swear," I answered.

"Oh," Harry said worried.

"Let's go before they think something has gone terribly wrong," I commanded.

We left.

Annabeth

"Where have you two been?" I questioned them the second they strolled in the door.

"The Gryffindor tower," Percy nonchalantly stated.

I stared at Harry hoping he would trip up on something he would say. No such luck happened. When we started walking toward the Gryffindor Tower I pulled Percy aside and asked him to explain what he told Harry. After about three minutes of talking, I felt that Percy somehow did the right thing telling Harry about us. Especcially about making him swear on the River Styx.

Harry

How am I supposed to keep all this information tucked up in my mind? I thought.

Well, I could write it on a peice of paper and 'accidentaly' let Ron 'find' the paper with all the information on it.

Nah. I think the River Styx wouldn't like that. Hmmmmmmm?

I could do sherades(she-raids).

Nah, how would they guess it? Ugh.

How?

*Cliffhanger.

check!

As I stated earlier I made this at 3:13 a.m. (specific). I will have the other story up soon!:) Oh, I am NOT abandoning this story! If anyone wants to continue off of where I was in the other story PM(private message) me and if I think you are wearthy than I'll give you permistion to continue my story. Sweet dreams! Night ( not the goddess in Tarterus in HoO)!*


	13. Chapter 13

*Guest= I am trying to make this longer because I am inspired to write this it just might take awhile. :(.

Anonymous=Thank you for telling me about forgetting Thalia in chapter 4.

Disclaimer=I don't own anything famous. I live in America so I am neither J. or Rick Riordan.*

Joy, typing at 5 a.m. because you can't fall asleep.* Harry

How am I supposed to keep this quiet? How am I going to not burst from telling their secret?

Percy

"When will we tell Gryffindor?" I ask Annabeth.

"Soon. It has to be the right time because if Voldemort comes in the next week or even discovers that we are here endangers this quest or whatever you want to call this trip," Annabeth answers paranoid.

"Full titles?" I question.

She nodds.

"Uggghhh," I groan.

She laughes her cute adorable laugh that she had before the fall in the pit. I shudder at the idea of it at all.

"Fall. We fell," I stammer with a flashback coming.

"Percy, no. Don't listen to his, its voice. Percy we aren't there anymore. We are out. Shhhhh," Annabeth comforts.

Meanwhile in my head, I see us at the aria attack. I remember Annabeth not seeing or hearing me. I feel alone as if I am Annabeth at that moment. Alone, somewhat petrified. I feel my rage going up from realizing that curse was frm Calypso.

"Percy," a voice says.

My flashback changes to when we were in the Sea of Monsters. I was a guinny pig while Annabeth was fooling Circe. I remember on tha quest when I heard Nobody calling the cyclops away from Grover.

"Percy, we are here. Wake up," another familiar voice says.

"WAKE UP!" Piper charmspeaks.

I switch flashbacks to my fall in Alaska. I remember it being shorter than the fall off the St. Louis Arch on the way to the Underworld to visit my dear uncle.

"I will break you demigod," Tarterus whispers in my mind.

3rd Person P.O.V.

"No. You...no...No!"Percy mumbles.

"We have to wake him up, somehow. How can we wake him up if even charmspeak didn't work?" Annabeth informs the group.

Everyone couldn't answer the question.

"Would dumping a gallon of water on him do anything?" Thalia asks.

"I don't believe so, but we need to try anything to wake him up," Annabeth answers.

"I'll get the bucket of water," Jason offers and sprints to get he gallon of water.

"Come on Seaweed Brain you can fight this flashback. I know you can," Annabeth states.

Jason

"Gallon of water. Gallon of water," I mutter.

"Hello," a house elf says.

"Hi. Can you get me a gallon of water?" I ask.

"Sure," the elf says getting the water.

He hands it to me and I say thank you and dash to the others as quick as I can.

"Here," I say handing Annabeth the water.

She takes it and dumps it on his face. He barely even twitches. I really wonder what is going on in his head.

Percy

I now see my mom disappearing, but this isn't the Minotaur. It is a person with a stick.

"If you want your mother to live you will do as I intruct,"the person with the stick says.

"What have you done with my mother?" I shreik in terror for my mother.

"I wonder how long it takes for a muggle to die," the person threatens in a wonderous voice.

"What, what do you want?" I ask defeated.

"First I will let you suffer more of the flashbacks first," he says devel like.

My vision changes to during the ride to Athens on the Argo II. It's Annabeth and I, and were are dead! Lieing there as empty tusks. No. We are empty, but not dead. Even Nico would say this is glum. Pain. Pain is all we feel in those tusks.

3rd Person P.O.V.

Screams. That is all we hear from Percy. He is screaming in his 'sleep'.

"Why is he screaming? He never screams like this. What is he seeing?" Annabeth thinks aloud.

"I don't know why he is screaming. I wonder why no one else has come wondering why they hear screams," Nico responds.

Piper hugs Annabeth to comfort her and also wonders what he is going through.

"Mom. Grover. Annabeth. Luke. Kronos. Frank. Hazel. Jason. Piper. Leo. Spiders. Falling? Why... falling? Curses. Bob. Damesean," Percy mumbles.

"What? Why did he say our names?" Jason and Piper ask Annabeth.

"Well, that sounded like the order things happened. His mom was taken by Hades. Grover was taken by a cyclops. I was taken by Atlas or his minions. Luke was taken over by Kronos. Then we battled Kronos. He meet Frank and Hazel. Then he meet you three. After that , in Rome with spi- spiders. Us falling in. The arai's curses. Bob saving us. Damesean's hut with him also saving us," Annabeth explained,"Wait. Percy mentioned falling before he went into this. Maybe he is having all the quests, all the good, and all the bad going through his head right now."

Then, Annabeth passed out.

"Annabeth!" Piper and Thalia shriek.

*What do you think? I personally like this chapter the most. :). Hope you enjoyed.*


	14. Chapter 14

*I have a special chapter for you! I hope you like I know about the cliffhanger but this will be a little more informative. Enjoy!*

Disclaimer= I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Annabeth!" everyone screams save Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth fell to the floor next to Percy, entering into something like a flashback. Annabeth and Percy are in the same 'dream' now. They're back in Tarterus. Except this time it is different. It couldn't be a flashback, because all the enemies that Percy and Annabeth fought are there. They see theirselves fighting for their lives. For even more than their lives, for the Greek, Roman, and wizard worlds! They see every monster, every evil person, or thing they personally fought save Gaea.

Piper P.O.V.

"Why? Why is this hapening to them?" I say trying to keep my tears in.

"I, I don't know, but why haven't I been affected?" Nico asks.

"Wait, you're right. Why haven't you been affected? You were also in the pit for awhile."Jason agrees.

"I hope they will be okay," Harry says startling us.

"How long have you been here?" Thalia questions.

"Do you know?" I ask immediatly after Thalia says here.

"First, yes I know you are children of the Greek and Roman gods and goddess. Secound, I've been here since you guys came here," Harry answers.

"Is that what Percy told you when he pulled you aside?" I question.

He nodds his head up and down saying yes.

"Where are all the other Hogwarts students and staff?" Nico asks.

"Dumbledore told us to go to our common rooms, but I noticed you weren't there so I came looking for you," Harry responds.

Annabeth P.O.V.

"Are we back? We can't be this, this is diferent. Why are we watching ourselves battle these monsters and people again?" I ask while watching myself defeat Medusa again.

"I, I don't know. Do you know a Tom Riddle?" Percy asks.

"I think he is Voldemort," I answer.

After I answer, a strange man says," I'm Voldemort. I'm here to give you two options." the monsters stop."You can either join me and defeat Harry Potter or you can end up with this fate and help Harry Potter. No matter what if you defeat me you will end up with this fate. Join my team in this war."

"I knwo you are children of the Greek gods and goddess. Percy the son of Poseidon and Annabeth the daughter of Athena. I'm your grandfather Percy. I'm your mother's father. Her name isn't Lily Potter or Sally Jackson. Her name is Sally Lily Riddle. She is **my **daughter!" Voldemort tries to convince him.

Jason P.O.V.

Percy looks like someone is torturing someone to convince him of something.

"I really wish I knew what is happening in their heads," I say.

"How to wake Kelp Head? Hmmm?" Thalia wonders aloud.

"What woke him up when he had nightmares on the Argo?" Nico asks.

"Annabeth would comfort him and vis versa," Piper answers.

"Why? Why them? Why does it have to be Percy and Annabeth?" Thalia questions tearing up.

"I- I don't know," I state," Maybe it's because they're the heroes. We- we are just the side kicks."

"Jason-" Piper starts.

"No! It's true. Look at all that they've done and been through. They went through hell for two weeks!" I interupt madly.

"Jason, I din't know you felt this way. Are you jealous?" Piper finishes.

"I-I think so. Leo and I weren't the only ones that qualified for the line: to storm or fire the world must fall. Percy can create storms also! He has created water storms right before us." I yell.

"Everyone went silent.

"We didn't get our prophecy! This might be part of it!" NIco exclaims.

"Contact Rachel, now!" I command.

Nico runs out going to IM Rachel.

"Jason, if it helps, your not the only one that is jealous of Kelp Head," Thalia states.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really," she answers.

Piper P.O.V.

Why would Jason be jealous of anyone? Why does he have to admit that now of all times? Ugh! Thalia is trying to comfort her younger brother, but I don't think it will work to much.

Interupting my thoughts Nico says," The prophecy! Rachel said the prophecy a few hours after we left. Lucky for us, she was near Chiron who heard every word of it! The weird thing is it doesn't rythm (ry-m). The prophecy us:

Two shall fall to an enemy across the sea

Others can't help til all is admited of him

All will fail unless they are woken

In the end only two options appear." Nico says.

"Well, Annabeth and Percy fell to-" Jason starts.

"Voldemort," Harry says," They fell to Voldemort."

"They fell to Voldemort. And Jason admitted that he was jealous. I think we have to admit what we are of Percy," I say.

"Well, I'm jealous of Percy for doing what he has done," Jason says.

"I-I was in love with Percy," Nico whispers.

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah," he responds.

"I-I don't know. I barely got to know my cousin," Thalia says crying.

"What do you mean? You've known Percy longer than any of us," I say confused.

"Well, I-I told him he couldn't some with us to save Annabeth and he tagged along behind us. I-I guess I'm jealous that I couldm't be as brave as Percy to do that," Thalia says avoiding the question.

"I don't know. I have only known him since Camp Jupiter. Then again, so does Jason." I say.

"Are you sad, mad, jealous," Jason offers.

"I guess I'm sad for him. He had to go through so much. He had to fight a god to complete a quest! He had to twice go on a quest that he wasn't choosen for to save his friends! He-he was shot out of a volcano, went through the pit," I state," I'm furious that he went through all of that."

"NO! Stop! You can't be. You're lying Volde-"Percy mumbles.

*What do you think? Cliffhanger! Night!*


End file.
